Lancets, which together with matching hand-held devices form a lancing system, are used by diabetics, for example, who must check their blood sugar level several times a day and for this purpose require a body fluid sample obtained by a puncture wound. The constant goal in developing such lancing systems is to design them as small and compact as possible. This applies not only to hand-held devices for measuring an analyte concentration, for example the glucose concentration or the lactate concentration, but in particular to the lancets required by hand-held devices. The smaller the lancets are, the larger is the supply of lancets that can be carried in a hand device.